


you’re not the cure for insomnia (so why is it easier to fall asleep knowing you’re there?)

by gabewhale



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Long Distance AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this nearly a month ago for my boyfriend as a one month anniversary gift. Heavily influenced by our actual relationship. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re not the cure for insomnia (so why is it easier to fall asleep knowing you’re there?)

“Shit, it’s 4 in the fucking morning.” Sly says, as if it even matters at this point that he’s up this late.

“And? You tired?” Noiz’s voice breaks through the static noise of the skype call.

“Fuck, no. Why do you think I’m so fucking pissed right now?” Sly grumbles, about to have a goddamn fit over his insomnia because he hasn’t been sleeping right ever since he met the fucker on the other line. Albeit, it was nice, being able to stay up with Noiz and talk for hours on end until the cute German boy who lived just out of reach had to go to sleep, leaving Sly alone with his thoughts. Sly never liked being alone with his thoughts.

There’s a chuckle coming from the other end, skype icon lighting up along with it. Sly clicks his tongue in response and Noiz chuckles again.

“You should try to get some sleep.” He yawns out, and that pisses Sly off because Noiz is one of those jerks that could fall asleep with ease.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Yeah sure, tell the insomniac to ‘try to get some sleep’ as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. Shit’s like trying to wake up from a bad dream. No matter how hard you try, it doesn’t fucking happen and you’re pretty sure it’s going to be the death of you.” Sly huffs, setting his laptop beside him so that he could lay down. At least some progress was going towards sleep.

Noiz laughs softly, and for a split second Sly swears he’s in the room with him. Goddamn earbuds, making it seem like he could reach over beside him and tug Noiz close. He’d like to think he’d easily get some rest that way.

“Sorry. Brain’s shut off, it’s late as dicks here.” Noiz’s voice is practically muffled. Sly is pretty sure the asshole’s laying on his stomach, face buried into a pillow, ready to be the prick that falls asleep while still on the line.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep, Noiz. I swear on my piss as yellow socks if you fall asleep while we’re still on call I’ll catch the next flight over to where you fucking live and beat the ever living shit out of you with your laptop.” The cerulean haired boy threatens, glaring at the stupid adorable bunny Noiz has as his icon.

Noiz laughs again, but this time the laughter gradually grows from sleepy giggles to full blown ‘I actually might run out of breath and die if I can’t stop’ laughing.

Sly tries so hard to stay pissed and irritated, but he can’t handle hearing Noiz’s hysterical laughter. It’s contagious and he laughs along with Noiz, occasionally reminding him to, “Fucking breathe.”

Once the laughter dies down on Noiz’s end; Sly is left, giggling, pink in the face, tears trickling down his face. He’s feeling a bit more tired now, having gotten that out. There’s just something really exhausting about laughing so hard that you’re afraid your lungs are going to give out.

“Fuck, Noiz, Nooooiz,” He whines, falling into giggles again. “My eyes fucking burn. They’re melting. My eyes are going to fall out of my head, Noiz, help.” Sly rubs at his eyes, and it stings.

The blond on the other end of the call is quiet for a second, and Sly’s about to get really pissed if he’s asleep. Then suddenly, Noiz whispers, “….Can that really happen?”

Sly can’t fucking believe the question he’s just been asked. Noiz must’ve been really tired to have seriously asked a question like that. The poor, tired idiot. Sly’s laughing again. Laughing so hard his stomach hurts, and he’s rolling around on his bed while Noiz’s groggy voice is pleading him to stop, because he’s serious, he wants to know.

Sly is crying, lying flat on his back now as he tries to catch his breath. They’re not on cam, but he could practically hear Noiz’s pout.

He finally gets a good grasp on his sanity before answering with a simple, “Ye,”

A tiny squeak comes from Noiz, who’s tired and confused. Who probably thinks if you go without sleep as long as Sly Blue does, your eyes will surely fall out. “…..What the fuck? Go to sleep before your eyes melt or fall out of your head?”

“I’ll be fine, Noiz. You’re really good with like, technology and shit. You’ll build me a new pair of eyes.” Sly snickers, too tired now to break out into hysterics again. His eye lids are heavy, and his eyes are shut before he could even notice.

“….Oh, fuck. It’s that time of night-,”

“Morning.” Sly corrects him, the soft rustling of Noiz shaking his head is heard.

“Whatever. It’s that time of night. We’re losing our damn minds. I’m going to sleep.” Noiz decides, and he’s whining lowly while muttering “Shit, it’s bright.” Dumbass. Could’ve just fallen asleep on call instead of having to open his eyes just to hang up.

“You fucking promised.” Sly’s grumbling again, because they’ve been doing this whole long distance dating thing for a month now and Noiz promised. Promised they’d do one of their skype sleepover things.

Noiz sighs, and Sly stays silent. He stays silent because he doesn’t want to admit that it’s sometimes easier to fall asleep while they’re on call. He doesn’t know why, but he’s okay with Noiz falling asleep before he does. He’s okay with laying there, listening to Noiz’s steady breathing, and the silent static of the call. There’s something very soothing that comes with simply laying there and listening to that. Sometimes, he’s asleep within minutes, and it’s like fucking magic. It sucks, because Noiz isn’t really there with him and he wishes he was.

But he’d never admit that to Noiz. Because Noiz would do this shit with him every single night if it had meant he’d get more rest. Too bad Sly would never let that fucking happen. Noiz wasn’t the cure for fucking insomnia, and neither were skype sleepovers.

“Fine.” Noiz says. Some rustling is heard. He’s getting ready to sleep. “I’ll stay on call.”

“Kay.” Sly says softly, tired as hell. Which is usually what happens when they do this. Any other night Noiz would definitely have hung up, leaving Sly to be tired for approximately 5 minutes before his thoughts wake him up and he’s up until…. well, late as fuck.

“I’m still going to sleep.” Noiz’s voice is quiet, and Sly barely hears him.

“Whatever.” He mutters, curling up into his covers, closing his eyes and waiting for the static to lull him to sleep.

A few minutes pass, Sly’s not sure if Noiz has gone to sleep or not. He’s doesn’t care, he’s on the verge of going himself, that is until Noiz is breathing out an “I love you.” and Sly’s eyes are wide open with surprise.

His heart flips, and bounces around in his chest. His face is warm, and he’s gripping at the covers bunched up around him. What the fuck did he ever do to deserve this? This was a terrible, awful feeling. This tightness in his chest just from hearing those three words? The tears weld up in his eyes because he’s never met someone like Noiz who gets him. Who’s easy to talk to and isn’t easily offended, who has an amazing sense of humor, and is all around a perfect fucking human being to Sly. Who fucking has the nerve to love him?

Sly rolls his eyes, shutting them tight, trying to get comfortable again so that he could rest easy. What an asshole. Who in the hell did he think he was? Yeah sure, tell the insomniac that you love him just as he’s about to fall asleep. Ugh, why did he love the piece of shit so much?

“Goddamnit, Noiz…, Love you too, dipshit…. Happy fucking anniversary.”


End file.
